The present invention pertains to a device for spreading fluids, especially adhesives, with a distributing block which has a fluid canal and an inlet opening for introducing fluid into the fluid canal and an outlet opening for discharging fluid from the fluid canal. The invention pertains further to a device for delivering and applying fluid, especially adhesive, with a fluid canal formed in a main body, which can be connected to a source of fluid and which discharges through an outlet opening for delivering the fluid.
Devices for delivering and applying fluids, such as hot-melt glue, are utilized in various branches of industry. The liquid adhesive is transported from a source of adhesive, for example a container filled with adhesive, to several devices, arranged, for example, side-by-side in a row, which are also referred to as applicator modules, applicator heads or applicators. Each applicator module has an individually controllable application valve, so that the flow of adhesive in the fluid canal and thus in the outlet opening can be influenced and applied to a substrate which is moving relative to the device, such as a sheet of packaging material or the like, in conformity with a desired application pattern. If a number of applicators are arranged side-by-side, for example, so that adhesive can be laid down on a substrate in a number of adjacent rows, the applicators are normally fed from a common source of fluid. For this purpose, the applicators may be supplied with fluid by means of a distribution device such as disclosed in German utility model DE 299 07 968.6 U1, which derives from the present application. German utility model DE 299 07 968.6 U1 discloses a fluid canal formed in a distributing block, and individual canals which communicate with the fluid canal leading to the individual applicators, which are screwed onto the distributing block.
The disadvantage in the device disclosed in German utility model DE 299 07 968.6 is that the distributing block must be produced with its length designed for a specific number of applicators arranged side-by-side. Modification of the entire application system in the event that the number of attached applicators is to be changed is relatively complex. Lengthening the distributing block, in particular, is not possible without great engineering effort. Alternatively, individual hoses can lead from a source of fluid to the individual applicators. The disadvantage in such a device is that the complexity is relatively great when a large number of hoses leading to the applicators are used, and the hoses can interfere with operation.
The present invention provides a spreading device and an applicator which largely avoids the disadvantages of the current state of technology and can be manufactured easily and used flexibly.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a spreading device having at least two distributing blocks which can be positioned and fixed adjacent to each other in such a way that the fluid canals of adjacent distributing blocks are connected with each other in such a way that fluid from the fluid canal of one distributing block can flow into the fluid canal of the adjacent distributing block. The invention solves this problem further with several applicators which may be supplied with fluid by means of adjacent distributing blocks which can be coupled with each other.
With the present invention it is possible to assemble an individually structured apparatus made up of modules for a particular application, out of separate prefabricated distributing blocks. The distributing blocks, which are preferably identical in design, can be put together individually, for example, for a number of applicators arranged side-by-side in a row for delivering and applying adhesive to substrates. A complex application using a number of hoses can be avoided with the present invention. Furthermore, the apparatus of the present invention can be altered easily at any time, varying its length for example, if additional connections or additional applicators need to be attached. This results in great flexibility and versatility.
To enable the use of multiple applicators, the spreading device of the present invention may be refined in that the fluid canal of a distributing block has an additional outlet opening. The distributing block can then be attached to an adjacent element with a flow canal, especially an adhesive applicator, in such a way that fluid can flow from the additional outlet opening into the flow canal of the additional element. Fluid is conveyed into an adjacent distributing block through the first outlet opening, and is conducted into an adhesive applicator for example through the additional outlet opening.
In an alternative special implementation of the present invention, a connecting adapter is positioned at least partially inside a distributing block and has a flow canal for the fluid. The flow canals of adjacent adapters are connected with each other when the apparatus is in its assembled state. With the help of the connecting adapters, a spreading device can be built according to need and later adapted, with the help of prefabricated identical elements. The individual adapters can be inserted easily into cutouts or drilled holes in a distributing block and connected with each other.
In accordance with the present invention the adapter has a centering piece for centering on the distributing block. When the unit is assembled the centering piece is positioned partly in a drilled hole in one distributing block and partly in a drilled hole in an adjacent distributing block. Such a centering piece allows the adapter to be positioned, and adjacent distributing blocks to be centered relative to each other. The spreading device can easily be built up in modular fashion. In accordance with a further refinement grooves on the centering piece receive sealing rings to seal the centering piece with respect to the distributing block.
In accordance with an alternative implementation, a pipe section is formed on each adapter. The pipe section may be inserted into a drilled section of an adjacent adapter, so that the flow canal of one adapter is connected to the flow canal of an adjacent adapter. For connection to applicators which are to be fed with fluid by means of the spreading device, it is preferable that there be a radial hole drilled through the pipe section, though which fluid can flow into a fluid canal of a distribution block which is in the form of a ring canal.
The adapter is essentially rotationally symmetrical, with the centering piece having a larger outside diameter than the pipe section and containing a drilled section to receive the pipe section of an adjacent adapter.
According to an alternative implementation, adjacent distributing blocks are easily fixed and/or secured to each other using cutouts and/or projections on the distributing blocks. Adjacent distributing blocks may be joined in positive-fit connections with the cutouts and/or projections. A simple variant of this implementation calls for the cutout to be in the form of a longitudinal slot and the projections to be a longitudinal elevation. This prevents the distributing blocks from rotating relative to each other. The positive fit connection could also be realized in the form of a so-called dovetail guide, with projections and cutouts which engage each other.
In an additional preferred implementation the distributing blocks can be connected by means of a threaded connection to the applicator which delivers and applies fluid to a substrate. A number of holes may be drilled through each distributing block, through which threaded screws can be inserted and screwed into threaded holes in the adjacent applicator.
If the distributing blocks are of essentially identical design, the communicating fluid canals can easily be terminated by having the fluid canal of one distributing block closed on one side by means of a cover which can be screwed into a threaded hole in the distributing block.
Additional advantageous refinements are evident from the following description of the accompanying drawings. The figures show the following: